1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an airbrush spraying device, and more particularly is an airbrush adapted to enable the user to self-apply beauty products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, it has become standard practice to apply various paints and pigments to a person's body by means of a spraying apparatus commonly referred to as an airbrush. The airbrush is used to accurately spray paints, or some other pigmented material used as a decorative and protective finish with an expectation of extended durability and wear. The beauty products are applied daily or more often for esthetic and therapeutic purposes.
One example of such a device in the prior art is the “Spraying Apparatus” of Ching, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,400, issued Mar. 10, 1992. The device is connected to a pressurized air supply, and is operated by a sliding thumb switch. The makeup to be applied is contained in a cup mounted on the airbrush body. While this device is an excellent means of applying makeup, it does have several shortcomings.
Further, the Ching device is operated by a switch that is basically on/off. The user cannot easily control of the flow rate of makeup from the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that has multiple interchangeable makeup supply reservoirs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control switch that allows the user to easily adjust the flow rate of makeup from the device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that can be constructed from dishwasher safe plastic parts, so that the device can be cleaned in a dishwasher.